


Do The Hustle

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [21]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Felicity and Tommy go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Hustle

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> We are taking a break from the angst with a bit of fluff - it is short and sweet. This fic is set at the very beginning of their relationship.
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. Your comments and kudos continue to provide me with motivation to keep writing.
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.
> 
> 1\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 13\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 14\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 17\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 18\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 19\. Three (Part 13)  
> 20\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 21\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

"I'm not playing darts with you," Felicity gently shoved Oliver who was tickling her under the table.

Oliver raised his eyebrows at Tommy in challenge, "How about you?"

Tommy laughed, "I'm firmly with our girl on this one. You have a distinct advantage over us."

"I'll stand five feet further back than you," Oliver offered.

It was Felicity's turn to laugh, "Even if I hadn't already had two glasses of wine, five feet wouldn't be far enough back to level the playing field."

"I'll have another beer and stand," Oliver surveyed the bar and pointed to the juke box, "over there. That's at least fifteen feet away."

"I'm pretty sure you throwing a projectile from the middle of the bar will get us thrown out of here," Tommy teased. "How about pool?"

Felicity's face lit up, "Yes, let's play pool."

Oliver looked instantly suspicious, "Let me guess, you hustled your way through MIT."

Her face became the picture of wide eyed innocence, "I did no such thing. Pool is just physics and geometry."

"So, let me get this straight, hustling as a pool shark was over the line, but counting cards was all right?" Tommy grinned, "No wonder she works for you at night. She likes to operate in the gray."

"Hey," Felicity gently swatted Tommy's arm, "hustling pool - that's hurting a real person. Counting cards, well, the game is rigged by the house and I was just leveling the playing field."

"Are you going to hustle us?" Oliver asked in a husky voice.

"Impressive," Felicity winked at Oliver. "That wasn't even a real innuendo and you succeeded in making it sound dirty."

Oliver laughed, "I have an excellent teacher." He stood up and held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Tommy went to the bar to get them another round while Oliver and Felicity set up the table. He handed Felicity another glass of red and Oliver a glass of water. Tommy took a sip of his beer, "Are we drawing straws to see who plays first?" He held out three red straws, one of which was cut in half.

Felicity took the straws and turned her back on the guys. When she faced them again she held the straws poking from her fist. "Short straw sits out the first game and plays the winner."

Oliver was the first to pick and he drew the short straw. Tommy grinned mischievously, "Looks like it's you and me gorgeous." He handed her a stick, "Care to make it interesting?"

"This one," she tilted her head towards Oliver, "doesn't pay me enough to make it interesting."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her common lament about being his EA, "It's like naming you the head of Applied Sciences never happened."

"Well, when I actually stop being your EA in four months, I will stop complaining about my paltry paycheck," she chalked her cue as naughtily as she could.

Tommy took a gulp of beer, "I wasn't actually thinking money."

"I'm listening," Felicity batted her eyelashes at him.

"Winner gets to pick where we stay tonight and has the undivided attention of the two losers once we get where we're going," he said nonchalantly.

Felicity watched Oliver shift nervously on his feet. The implication of what Tommy was proposing was not lost on her if one of the guys won. She narrowed her eyes at the grinning brunette, "I feel like that first thing is a prize for you. Whoever wins is going to pick your place."

Tommy shrugged, "I can't help it if you live in a refrigerator box that ironically always has an empty refrigerator and he is a grown man that lives with our little sister." He leaned in close to Felicity, "I have mint chip in the freezer."

"Fine, we're staying at your place tonight," she huffed.

Oliver laughed, "I'm pretty sure most of your wardrobe and shoe collection have managed to find a home in his closet."

“You all right with this, buddy?” Tommy’s pinkie trailed along Oliver’s hand as he brushed by him to grab a stick from the rack.

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded, “fine.”

Felicity pulled a coin from her pocket, "Heads or tails?"

Tommy winked, "Tail, definitely tail."

She rolled her eyes and then flipped the coin. When she opened her palm she grinned, "Heads. Looks like I'm breaking."

Felicity broke and succeeded in sinking three stripes and a solid. "Well, I hope your fingers are nimble and your tongues are lithe tonight because I plan on putting them all to good use when I beat both of you." She grinned as she set her shot and heard Tommy choke on his beer, "Stripes. Fifteen, corner pocket."

Felicity completely ran the table and Tommy didn't get a single chance, "Oh, man. We're totally getting hustled."

Oliver took Tommy's stick, "I can see that."

Felicity held up the coin to Oliver, "Heads or tails?"

Oliver blushed a little, "Give me head."

Tommy and Felicity groaned together. Tommy clapped Oliver on the shoulder, "What happened to you, buddy? You used to have game. Now you blush in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"My game works just fine," Oliver defended himself. "I'm going home with two beautiful people tonight."

Tommy casually slung his arm over Oliver's shoulder, "Man, you are such a dork."

"I'd leave Mr. Kettle alone on that score Mr. Pot," Felicity teased as she tossed the coin in the air.

An affronted Tommy pointed to his own chest, "Me? A dork?"

Felicity's face broke into a smug grin, "Yes, you. Anyone who can quote line for line every Cary Grant movie and sing every standard from the forties and fifties is a dork in my book."

"Doctor Who," Tommy said accusingly.

Felicity held her head high, "I wave my nerd and dork banner high and proud."

"All right, nerd," Oliver pointed his chin at her hand, "heads or tails?"

She opened her hand, "You're up Mr. Queen. I am, in fact, giving you head."

Tommy doubled over laughing as Oliver tripped on his way to the table. He successfully managed to sink a stripe on the break, but he missed his second shot, "I guess I'm done for the night."

"Someone should've paid more attention in geometry," Felicity teased. "Six, side pocket."

Felicity made quick work of Oliver and was pretty pleased with herself as they straightened up the table and hung the sticks back on the rack. "Who's ready for dinner?" she asked as they made their way back to their table.

Tommy tugged on Felicity's ponytail, "I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu, since the hustler is buying."

"I think I can swing the twenty dollar entrees for all of us, even on what he pays me," Felicity grinned at Oliver.

"Nice," Oliver huffed, "I'm going to talk to HR about boss abuse."

Felicity snorted in disbelief, "The person in power can't make a complaint to HR."

"I know, which is why I'm filing the complaint," Oliver's fingers brushed hers under the table. "You've always had all the power over me."

"I would so be kissing you right now," Felicity whispered, "if we weren't being watched."

As soon as they’d stepped into the bar all eyes had fallen onto them. Almost every woman in the bar had checked out the guys at least once. Some of the more brazen ones had actually walked by their table several times in an attempt to gain one or both of the billionaires' attention. Much to their visible disappointment, the guys only had eyes for Felicity and each other.

The three of them were reading their menus when a man cleared his throat. All three looked up to see a guy around Felicity's age standing at their table. "Hi," he said to Felicity, "I'm Brad and I'm here with some friends." He pointed to a table at the back with five men and three women who all smiled and waved, "We're all grad students at Starling U. I was wondering if I could buy you a drink and if you'd like to join me with my friends? We're going to play pool."

Felicity could feel the guys tense up on either side of her. She ran a hand over each of their legs and squeezed their knees as a reminder that they weren't her boyfriends in public. "Hi Brad, I'm Felicity and this is Tommy and Oliver. I appreciate your offer, but I'm out with my friends and we were about to order dinner."

"Right," Brad said looking down at his hands, "I just thought since we're all studying Computer Science you'd have a good time.” He pointedly looked around at all the women who had formed a ring around their table to get closer to the guys. “Maybe later, when they head out, you’re welcome to join us. Brad gave a hesitant wave, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Felicity said softly.

"I can't believe that guy hit on you right in front of us," Tommy exclaimed as he watched Brad return to his friends.

"I can't believe he thought we'd pick up women and strand you here," Oliver said more than a little hurt.

"He has no reason to believe you wouldn’t. We're always denying that we're in a relationship and, thanks to you two, I've become a bit of public figure. Why shouldn't somebody offer me a drink?" Felicity finished off the last of her red wine.

"Did you want to accept his offer?" Oliver teased.

Felicity lowered her voice, "Of course not, but I couldn't say, I'm out on a public date night with my secret boyfriends. It's bad enough people have been snapping pictures of us all night and are probably putting them up online."

"If we're doing this together, we're going to need to get used to people assuming that we're all free agents," Oliver slid his hands under the table to brush against their hands. "We're going to be asked out by other people."

Tommy traced the condensation on his glass, "Our biggest issue is going to be the fact that you and I aren't known for being solo for long. If we're not seen dating someone, we're going to hear about that in the press too."

"You're not dating other women for cover. That's a line I never thought I'd have to draw in the sand, but here I am telling my boyfriends that I'm not comfortable with them fake dating," Felicity said only half joking.

"We might need to rethink this public date night thing," Oliver said cautiously.

"No, we're not giving up public date night." She glared at Oliver, "You have me locked up in a basement most nights. I'd like to go outside and see something other than exposed pipes and cinderblocks."

Oliver lowered his voice and leaned forward, "One, I don't have you locked up. If anyone is guilty of locking anyone in the basement it's you."

"Once, Oliver," she rolled her eyes, "I locked you in the basement, one time."

Oliver sighed, "I want to take you - both of you - places, but this is complicated. This is the choice we made, together, and we need to find a way to make it work."

"You're right," Felicity said as her shoulders deflated, "I just wish it could be easier sometimes."

"Do you want to go home and collect your winnings?" Tommy's hand covered hers. "We can order take out and pick it up on the way home, or I can cook something."

"No," she laughed, "yes, I want to collect my winnings - all night long, but you also promised that you'd take me to dinner, so we're going to eat our dinners like normal people do on normal dates."

All three of them picked up their menus and went back to making their dinner selections. The waitress took their orders and they sat staring at each other.

"What if I wore a blindfold and stood five feet back?" Oliver asked with a grin as he made a valiant attempt to rescue the light mood from earlier in the evening.

"I'm pretty sure management will also disapprove of you throwing projectiles with a blindfold on," Tommy signaled for their waitress to order another round of drinks.

"Accept it Oliver, we will never ever play you at darts." She stroked his arm sympathetically, "It's never going to happen."

"If you guys won't play darts and now that we're in a relationship with a hustler, pool is out. What is there left to do on our nights out?" Oliver asked dejectedly.

"There's a new karaoke bar on Sullivan," Tommy said a little too enthusiastically.

"Never going to happen," Oliver said.

Felicity started laughing and rested her forehead on Tommy's shoulder, "You're right, you're not a dork, you're a _huge_ dork."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I'm traveling for work starting tomorrow night. I'm hoping my long flights and layover will be conducive to writing. I have several fics started but can't seem to finish any of them to my satisfaction. My plan is to be back on schedule with my updates by Wednesday.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
